Oh The Awkwardness
by CheshiresVengence
Summary: Curse Poison Ivy and her crazy plants and flowers. Poor Robin gets involved in a strange accident...he turns from the Boy Wonder to The Girl Wonder. Well, this should be interesting. How will the team react? Can he turn back? Will he- um -she ever turn back to regular old Robin? Rated T for cheesy pick up lines. Set in season one. I do not own the cover. Enjoy :)
1. Oh No

**Oh The Awkwardness**

Robin fixed his face in a stone cold expression, as he stormed out of the bat mobile and into the Wane manor. Batman sighed and followed.

That poor boy. Well, poor girl now.

Bruce had no idea what Poison Ivy did to the Boy Wonder, but it kind of changed his gender…awkward for the both of them. She released a bright magenta gas from one of her monstrous plants. Bruce was able to evade and put on a gas mask, but Robin was a little too late. So now he was more…developed in the chest area and his features were softer. And sadly his dignity was lost in the accident as well.

Alfred met Batman at the door. "Why is Robin so upset?" asked the old butler.

"He's just tired. Leave him be, I'll be in the Bat cave if you need me." Bruce stated, taking off his mask and setting it down on a side table as he passed. Alfred nodded and walked stiffly away.

Robin locked the door to his room, leaning against the door for a second before tromping to his bed and slumping down on it.

"_Ow!"_

He winced as a small spike of pain flooded his chest area. "Oh great, these things" he grumbled, getting up. His skin tight suit didn't help either, squishing the new body parts to tightly against his chest. He replaced the costume with his normal t-shirts, then sat down on his bed. He glared at the mirror across the room.

His once strong, manly features of his face were now softer, less chiseled. His raven black hair just touched his shoulders and flipped at the ends. Crossing his arms, he turned away from the mirror and decided maybe some training and stretching could help with his stress and pure annoyance.

Robin reached for the door nob, and just as he set to go downstairs to the library-

"Robin! We're going to the Team for a meeting!" Bruce yelled from downstairs. Robin groaned loudly, taking as long as he could to get to the stairs. Why _now?! _Why when he was like- like this?! What would they think? Would he still be as good as before? Would they still like him….

"Bruce! Please no! I can't go like this!" He yelled from the top of the stairs, gesturing at himself with disgust. Bruce sighed.

"It's only half an hour, and as the co-captain of the team you must be present." He stated.

Darn. Screw Bruce and his logic.

"Please! Just this once? As the father you are to me?" Robin hated how much higher his voice has gotten. It was much to feminine.

Bruce shook his head and gestured to the door. Defeated and frustrated, Robin went down the stairs and threw on a jacket before walking outside.

Well this will be interesting.

**Lol, I had way to much fun writing this. Might be just a one shot, but if you guys would like more I might turn it into a story. I will try to make the language as PG as possible, for you younger readers. So, yah. Review please :3**

**See yah later, CV**


	2. Did You Just Hit On Me?

**Two updates in one day :3**

Wally munched on some buttery, seasoning smothered popcorn as he watched TV. Content with his warm, crunchy snack, for once he was silent for at least five minutes. M'gann, or Megan, was still in the kitchen, making some of her trademark cookies for after the meeting.

Aqualad appeared at the entrance, standing in his usual, soldier like posture. Megan looked up from mixing some cookie dough with a smile on her green face.

"Meetings started, c'mon guys" he said, leading the two. Wally left his popcorn behind reluctantly, but still followed excitedly. Batman had hinted at a big mission coming up. Maybe they would be talking about it. They came into the main room, but it was empty besides Superboy and Artemis.

"Where's the dynamic duo?" Wally asked.

**(-)**

"No. No way." Robin growled. He refused to move from his spot beside the entrance beside the Gotham Zeta Tube. Batman ran a hand down his face, sighing deeply. Black Canary, who had tagged along, shrugged.

"Its not that bad Robin" she tried to comfort, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Their your friends. They wouldn't make fun of you, I'm sure." Robin laughed sarcastically.

"Oh _please. _It's as if you've never met them. I can guarantee that they _will _indeed make fun of me." Robin drawled. Black Canary nodded, then stood straight.

"Let's test that." She declared, then stepped into the old phone booth holding the Zeta Tube. Batman guided Robin after her, and he, urm she, walked through as well.

"There they are." Megan cheered, seeing the Zeta tube bring in three figures. First Black Canary, then-

Wally whistled. "_Wow, _I didn't know Robin had a sister, a hot one to" Wally stated loudly, seeing the masked girl walk in behind Batman. The girl face-palmed, looking exasperated. Wally found himself strolling up to the raven haired girl, grinning. "Hey, can I borrow your phone number, I lost mine."

"_Dude!_" The girl stressed. "Did you seriously just hit on me? Its Robin stupid! Its me!" Kid Flash had to think for a moment, then a look of shock crossed his face, then he smiled again and kept in a laugh.

"Your-oh my god-you're a girl!" He laughed. Robin scowled, pushed pass the laughing speedster and turned on the holo-computer. Megan looked at her weirdly. In fact, he got a bunch of weird looks. Ignoring them, he simply brought up the document and information Batman had gathered to tell them of a new mission.

Done, he shot a harsh glare at Wally, before walking to the back of the room and leaning against the wall. Black Canary looked at her apologetically, but he shrugged and stared at the floor.

This is so much worse than he thought it would be.

**Poor Robin. To bad the Awkwardness has just begun. Thanks for reviewing and reading :)**

**See yah later, CV**


	3. Ok Then

"In a week, you all will be sent up to the artic for a covert mission. The Watchtower has been picking up high traces of electricity. We have a suspected location for you to check out, and find out were the energy is coming from."

Everyone nodded, excited. Robin still had a scowl. A mission. Seriously. This day was just getting better and better. How could he work…like this? And with all the stares and raised eyebrows he was getting, he could not focus on anything else. Glowering at the Team one last time, he slunk out of the room swiftly.

Batman noticed Robin disappear, but decided to let him. The poor kid was going through a lot. A lot of changes. The Team seemed to notice to.

"Um," Wally snickered a bit. "How d-did Robin…you know-" he couldn't stop himself from laughing. Megan didn't look impressed, just sympathetic as she looked at the door Robin disappeared through. Batman remained poker-faced, as he faced the speedster.

"Some mission troubles. Its not permanent." _I hope, _he wanted to add. The Team shrugged, but for some reason Wally just couldn't control himself. Which earned him a smack up the head from Artemis. Batman wanted to thank her.

**(-)**

Robin stood in the kitchen, eyeing the bowl of cookie dough. _What the…_ He had this sudden urge…to eat the cookie dough. It looked so good. _Ew. It has raw egg in it though. _He complained to himself, but his taste buds said otherwise. Well, maybe just one finger full wouldn't be _too _bad.

**(-)**

After the meeting, Megan walked back to the kitchen. Going back to her cookies, she noticed that all the cookie dough was…gone? Not a trace. Well, ok then….

Artemis walked in as well, plopping down on the couch beside Robin. He was sprawled over the couch, watching American Idol. Artemis looked over at her. She didn't seem to care what the blond thought of her.

"Artemis." Robin grumped. "Stop staring at me."

"Sorry it's just…you're so different. You know, as a girl." Artemis drawled. Robin just looked at her, and even with the mask she looked annoyed.

"Thanks. That helped a lot."

"Well so-rry grumpy" she deadpanned, leaning back to watch the TV as well. Another thought came to mind.

"Um, why are you watching this?"

"Only thing on."

"Sure."

"Shut up."

**(-)**

"Hey Robin." Megan chimed from behind the kitchen counter. "I was thinking…since you're a girl now and you have no girl clothes, do you want to go shopping?" she asked innocently. Robin was going to say no, but-

"Yes! That's a _great _idea Megan! Lets go!" Sneered Wally as he walked in.

"Thanks! Should I get the bio-ship ready?" Robin was ready to say nope, but-

"Of course!" Wally grinned.

_I'm going to kill that boy. _Robin glowered.

**Hello again ^3^**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I'll try to update again tonight...but grandparents are here and my mom and dad want me visit. Sigh. Oh, yes, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. You guys rock. 3**

**Next chapter: Shopping with Megan. This should be fun. **

**See yah later, CV**


	4. Gangsta

**I have raised from the dead! I am BACK!**

"Robin! Come on out and let me see!" Megan begged, peeking from behind the pile of clothes she collected for her friend. She heard Robin grumble from behind the changeroom door.

"Is it supposed to be this short?" She whined, as shuffling could be heard. "I feel a bit…exposed." Wally snickered from behind Megan, cracked up about this whole situation. He couldn't stop, it was all just to much for him. Although he did have a bruise on his head from where Artemis had hit him.

"Robin, come on out" Megan tried again. Robin let out a deep sigh and swung the door open with a glare sharper than raw steel. Almost _daring _Wally to laugh. He wore jean short shorts, with rips and sequins on the pockets. She dawned a red shirt, loose and airy. Her hands were fisted and she looked very…whats the word…dangerous. Well not the girly clothes, her face was like the devils. Ok, Wally was now scared to laugh.

"Do a little spin, you look great!" Megan rejoiced. Slowly, Robin spun then stopped. Wally gathered some guts.

"Dude, you just lost your man card." He stated blandly. Robin threw his hands up in the air.

"Yah, yah whatever. Can I please have some jeans? With less sequins? Please?" She breathed, crossing her arms angrily.

"One more outfit?"

"_Fine"_

Megans face lit up, and she burrowed through her mountain of clothes, pulling out a hot pink t-shirt with a picture of a pug with sunglasses and large bold letters above saying '_Gangsta' _and another pair of shorts. These ones had roughened edges and golden beads beaded into the rips and the fabric was died navy blue. She threw them over the door, and also with an "Oh" she included a black headband.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Wally heard from behind the door. It opened again, and Robin was in the outfit, looking completely annoyed. Secretely, Wally snapped a picture of the embarrassing moment with a smirk.

_This will haunt him for years._

Robin sighed and scowled, finally fed up. "This is enough clothes!" She finally exclaimed, glaring at the mountain of selected outfits with disgust.

"But we're not even half through-"

"I seriously don't care! Sorry, it's true" with that, she stormed over to a rack of clothes and ripped off a pair of jeans, and rushing into the change room, muttering things not very clearly.

Five minutes later…

"Ugh! I can't breathe!" Robin burst from the change room. Megan giggled.

"You grabbed skinny jeans silly! Just suck in your gut!"

"I _can't _suck in my gut, it's already sucked in too much!" Robin snapped back. Megan frowned and went to the rack, selecting another pair of jeans with rips and lace.

"Here, try these!"

Silence. "One problem…" Robin trailed off.

"What?" Megan asked.

"I think I'm stuck…"

**Muhahahaha. Ah, Robin. That poor boy. **

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews! They're amazing! Also sorry for the wait. Surprise family trip! It was...interesting...lol. Not much to report besides that.**

**See you next chapter, CV :P**


End file.
